


shaky hands

by tremaineblackbourne (Silentiere)



Series: whumptober 2019 [1]
Category: Warcross - Marie Lu
Genre: Guns, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentiere/pseuds/tremaineblackbourne
Summary: The first time Jax shoots someone, versus one of the last.





	shaky hands

**Author's Note:**

> Wildcard spoilers.

Jax is fifteen when she first shoots someone.

Her target never sees her — not with his back turned toward her — when she fires the shots. Three bullets land in his back before he falls to the ground. Maybe more than necessary, she doesn't know. What she does know is that he was a threat to the Blackcoats and that Dr. Taylor wanted her to deal with him.

The man gasps before he finally goes still.

Her hands tremble when she goes to holster her gun.

* * *

She is nineteen when she has Tremaine Blackbourne kneeling at her feet.

He looks at her with wide, terrified eyes; she doesn't spare a glance. It's not personal, so she won't make it personal.

When she brings out her pistol, she keeps her hands steady. Accuracy is imperative this time; she needs him incapacitated, not dead.

Thankfully, Tremaine freezes when he sees the gun. It makes it easier for the both of them.

She fires, and hopes it's one of the last bullets she ever has to shoot.


End file.
